


You're being too loud

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Lysaedion Drabbles MODERN AU [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Lysandra gets caught, Aedion joins right in
Relationships: Aedion Ashryver/Lysandra
Series: Lysaedion Drabbles MODERN AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598800
Kudos: 20





	You're being too loud

Headphones on and music blasting, Lysandra danced around the kitchen. She was prepping dinnner for her and Aedion while also stacking the dishwasher. She was wholly absorbed in the music and her tasks.

She hummed as she stirred the boiling ravioli, the creamy sauce bubbled in another pan. Her hips started to sway to the music, her head bopping. Then she started to sing along, loud and not attempt to keep tone or key.

“Mmm... nain’t tryna mess self-expression. But I leaned the lesson stressin’ n’obession... somebody no fun. Snake and stones never broke my bones. So ohhhhh uh ohhhh ohhhh, you need to calm down. Ya bein’ too loud -“

Lysandra did a spin and her voice fell on the last word. Aedion was leaning on the island bench. Grinning.

Lysandra pulled her head phones off and cleared her throat.

“Oh, hey,” Lysandra said.

“Hey,” Aedion replied. That grin not failing for a second.

“You been standing there long?” Lysandra asked a little breathlessly.

“Are you sure you want me to answer that?”

A flush crept up Lysandra’s face and she brushed a stray wisp of hair from her forehead. Aedion, still smiling came around to stand on her side of then bench.

“I’ve always loved your dancing Lys.” Aedion flicked through Lysandras phone. Then he tapped the headphones that hung around her neck. Lysandra took them off and pushed the power button as she put them on the kitchen counter.

“Like,” Aedion put the phone down as a ukulele played the intro to the song, “when I saw you dancing to this song at that open air concert. I fell hard. It was one of the most care free, self-indulgent and beautiful things I’d ever seen.”

Aedion pulled Lysandra to him, one hand on her waist and the other held her hand.

Lysandra just laughed. “Aelin and I looked like massive dorks.”

“But you didn’t care,” Aedion said as he spun Lysandra around the kitchen. “You’ve never cared.”

“I was scared of dentist and the dark,” Aedion sang, leading them in a swaying dance. His singing was not something he was known for. “I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations.”

“Hmm, yes I remember,” Lysandra quipped. Her reward was a fast spin that almost swept her off her feet, but Aedion had her.

They sang the vocalising together, off key and terrible. But they didn’t care. Then they were singing at the top of their lungs as they danced as the tempo picked up. Their moves weren’t coordinated or aesthetically pleasing but they were having the time of their lives.

_They come unstuck_

_Lady, running down to the riptide_

_Taken away to the dark side_

_I wanna be your left hand man_

_I love you when you're singing that song and_

_I got a lump in my throat 'cause_

_You're gonna sing the words wrong_

Aedion had Lysandra is a low dip when a loud banging erupted from behind their kitchen wall.

“Sorry, Mrs Gilbert,” Aedion called, breathless and smiling.

Their answer was a single thumb.

Lysandra laughed behind her hand. Then her eyes went wide.

“The food!”

Lysandra spun to the stove and swore.

Aedion came to inspect over her shoulder. The ravioli was so over cooked that the little pillows had broken apart and leaked. The sauce wasn’t much better off.

Lysandra let out a heavy sigh.

Aedion just kissed Lysandra’s cheek, “Chinese or Thai?”

“Chinese.”

**Author's Note:**

> songs: You Need to Calm Down - Taylor Swift  
> Riptide - Vance Joy


End file.
